This application pertains to the art of training devices and more particularly to a golf swing training device. The invention is particularly applicable to a golf swing training device that permits a golfer to hit a golf ball and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may also be employed without a golf ball.
A number of golf swing training devices are known in the art. In fact, a variety of patents incorporate a hinge mechanism in the shaft of the golf club to correct various deficiencies in a golfer's swing. Among these patents is included U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,575 to Haute, issued May 8, 1962, that illustrates a practice golf club utilizing a one-way hinge that permits the head of the club to pivot relative to the grip when the club is improperly swung. Unfortunately, the design of the hinge mechanism facilitates only a one-way movement of the club head relative to the grip, i.e., to pivot rearwardly and upwardly as described in that patent. In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,237 to Reineking, issued Feb. 14, 1950, discloses a similar, practice type golf club embodying a different one-way hinge mechanism. Once again, only selected faults in a golfer's swing will be detected by the one-way hinge mechanism. Moreover, a golfer's faulty swing may not be rectified due to the structural limitations of the training club.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,281, issued Feb. 5, 1935, and 2,005,915, issued June 25, 1935, to Grelle illustrate a break-away golf club grip portion resulting from overplay of a golfer's right hand in his swing. The Grelle '915 patent even recognizes the desirability of using the club to strike a ball without the grip portion becoming detached. Unfortunately, this patent requires a stop finger to be positioned adjacent the grip handle to absorb the shock of the club head in hitting the ball.
None of the prior art teaches or suggests an arrangement of a two-way hinge in a golf swing training device that permits indication of faults in both backswing and downswing of a golf stroke. Additionally, prior arrangements have not adequately addressed the problem of striking a golf ball without articulating or breaking the hinge.
The subject invention is deemed to overcome these problems and others, and provides a golf swing training device adapted for use with or without striking a golf ball.